


A Path Will Follow

by FantasyQueenArchangel



Category: Life, growing up - Fandom
Genre: Other, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyQueenArchangel/pseuds/FantasyQueenArchangel
Summary: There a beginning but there is also an end, I'm seventeen now and I'm aware, Life is never easy for a teen girl called Jheidy





	

Journal Entry

Hi I'm Jheidy, and I'm going to start off the bat, today in English we were told by our teacher to write a Journal Entry, you know things that you are supposed to do in an English class. Well back to the topic so anyways this is going to be my Journal about my life and drama, lol highschool..... Anyhow there a quote that has been on my mind it states, If there a book that you want you to read, But it hasn't been written yet, Then you must write it, this quote reminds me of my life in so many different aspects. One aspect is that I feel like my life a story filled with conflicts and nothing but tragedies, that it should be heard but I know that every person has a story and you might say mines is no different. That might possibly be true, I agree that in this world people go through a lot based on their social status, ethnicity, the way they carry themselves, the way they talk, they way they dress and all these other factors that makes us humans, human that have emotions, without emotions we wouldn't call ourselves human right, we'll be robots! but I find it so hard for people to be honest with each other not, we all have our facades, the picture we give other people about ourselves but not our reality. We all feel the same way and I ain't no different. In today's society people wear mask because they're afraid of getting hurt or they have no trust based on past relationships. Everything is superficial, that the word I'm looking for superficial. Not complete. I enjoy literature but I can't stay away from the unrealistic tales, fantasy being able to stay away for the harsh reality that we wish we could escape. That way I stay away from the category of nonfiction honestly, there isn't a recognition of anything that relates to me or my life that's probably why I'm not very interested, I know that for people that went to a tragic events that's probably a good way to tell their side of the story but there isn't a story about a teen growing up and learning to experience adulthood step by step and I want to be that guide, for people like me that have a goal to reach success, to be someone in life but im trying not to get lost more than Im all ready am, I want to leave a mark before I grow old and eventually say goodbye to the world.


End file.
